Shery
by Hinako Katsura
Summary: Jika kau bisa memilih antara persahabatan dan cinta? apa yang akan kau pilih? love or frienship? Aku mohon, lepaskan Sakura-chan. biar aku yang menanggung semua kesalahan yang dia perbuat, aku juga ingin melidunginya, melindungi gadis yang kucintai sama hal, seperti kau ingin melindungi Ino. apa salah jika aku mencintai Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto dia manusia, aku juga manusia


"Hah, " Naruto menghela napas lelah. " lagi-lagi kasus seperti ini " gusar Naruto.

"Hey _Teme_," ucap Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, tanda tidak suka dengan respon yang Sasuke berikan.

"_Teme…_" teriak Naruto, tepat di telingan Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya dengan menggunakan kedua jari telunjuknya. "Berisik _dobe,_ kau ingin membuatku tuli, karna teriakanmu. Hah?!" bentak Sasuke.

Yang dibentak justru tengah sibuk memakan ramen. Melihat kelakuan Naruto. Membuat Sasuke ingin mencekiknya sekarang juga. Seandainya saja dia dan Naruto tidak di tugaskan menangani kasus ini, Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan mau satu ruangan dengan kepala kuning yang sangat bodoh ini.

Sasuke jadi heran, kenapa Naruto yang begitu bodoh, bisa menjadi seorang polisi ? apa jangan-jangan Naruto bisa menjadi seorang polisi karna ayahnya pernah menjadi wali Kota Konohanya?

"_Teme_, kau itu jangan terus-menerus memandangi berkas laporan itu." Ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh dengan Ramen.

"_Shery_" gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

_**Shery**_

_**Pairing **_**: **_**Narusaku sligh Shikaino, Saihina, Sasuhina**_

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Genre : romance/crime, humor (maybe)**_

_**Warning **_**: AU, OOC, Typos, dan lain-lain. **

_**Don't like don't read**_

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum lebar membaca isi berita yang tercetak di Koran.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Ino. Sakura memberikan Koran tersebut kepada Ino, dia menunjukan sebuah artikel yang membuat Ino juga tersenyum.

"Oh, jadi ini yang membuatmu tersenyum. aku pikir kau tersenyum karna…" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sengaja, Ino sengaja ingin menggoda Sakura.

Sakura melirik Ino dengan ekor matanya. Pertanda tidak suka dengan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Ino selanjutnya. "Apa maksudmu _Pig_?" Tanya Sakura Sewot. Melihat perubahan _mood_ Sakura membuat Ino semakin ingin menggodannya.

"Hihihihi," Ino terkekeh lagi melihat tatapan Sakura, "Baiklah, hihihi. Aku pikir kau tersenyum, karna bertemu dengan pria kemarin." Ujar Ino, Sakura memutar kepala bosan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat kesekolah. Jika tidak, kita bisa telat" ujar Sakura meninggalkan Ino di belakang.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruang terdapat empat manusia, lebih tepatnya empat orang laki-laki menunggu seseorang.

"Hoam,.." Shikamaru menguap, ketiga laki-laki itu _spontan_ menengok ke arah Shikamaru. Yang diperhatikan justru menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, tidak peduli tatapan tiga pasang mata yang memperhartikannya.

"Shika, jika kau ingin tidur jangan lakukan di sini!" perintah Neji.

Mendengar perintah Neji, membuat Shikamaru kembali duduk dengan tenang, meski raut wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa dia tidak suka perintah Neji. 'jangan mentang-mentang kau ketua tim investigasi dalam kasus ini, kau bisa memperintahku seenaknya saja' pikir Shikamaru.

Shimaru bisa saja mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan terhadap Neji, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Bukannya tidak berani ataupun takut terhadap Neji. Shikamaru hanya tidak mau terlibat perdebatan dengan Neji, karna itu lebih merepotkan dibandingkan menangani kasus ini. "merepotkan, kita sudah menunggu hampir satu jam, tapi yang kita tunggu-tungu belum datang juga." gerutu Shikamaru. "Benar kata Shikamaru, mau sampai kapan kita menunggu." Timpal Naruto setuju dengan pendapat Shikamaru. Setelah menunggu hampir satu setengah jam, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"baiklah, langsung saja kita mulai rapatnya" tanpa meminta maaf atau memberi alasan keterlambatannya, dengan santai Itachi justru memulai rapat yang harusnya dimulai dari satu setengah jam yang lalu. 'hah, keterlaluan' pikir semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut, minus Itachi.

Alis Naruto menyinyit, menandakan dia tidak mengerti apa yang Itachi katakan. "Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Naruto polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Naruto, membuat Itachi sadar. Seharusnya dia langsung saja ke intinya. Tidak perlu bicara panjang lebar, sebanyak apapun dia berbicara. Naruto tidak akan mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. "pertanyaan bodoh" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto tidak terima Sasuke mengatakan dia bodoh. Begini-gini dia juga pintar, buktinya dia berhasil menjadi polisi.

Apa hubungannya? Orang pintar dan menjadi polisi? _Poor_ Naruto.

"Sudah jangan berdebat"larai Itachi "jadi, intinya kita mendapatkan fakta, bahwa kemungkinan besar,… pencuri yang kita cari selama ini…"

"Maksudnya _Shery_?" potong Naruto.

"Iya, memangnya siapa lagi?," sewot Itachi. Sebenarnya Itachi termasuk orang yang sabar., tapi entah kenapa? jika berurusan dengan Naruto. Itachi jadi orang yang tidak sabaran. "Cepat lanjutkan, lama sekali!" ucap Naruto tidak sabar 'Memangnya tadi siapa yang menghentikan ucapkanku' gurutu Itachi dalam hati.

"Siswi perempuan dari sekolah _Konoha high School_" ucap Itachi. "Oh…jadi begitu, kemungkinan besar _Shery _itu adalah murid perempuan dari sekolah _Konoha high school?_" Naruto mangangukkan kepala berulang-ulang. Otaknya masih memproses, apa yang barusan Itachi katakan.

"Eh," Naruto baru tersadar akan perkataan Itachi barusan.

"Apaaaa?" teriak Naruto tidak percaya.

"Berisik!" ucap Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Tidak seperti yang dilakukan Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke. Shikamaru justru mengamati bukti-bunti yang mengatakan bahwa Shery yang mereka cari selama ini, kemungkinan besar adalah murid perempuan _Konoha high school_.

"Lalu, bangaimana cara kita membuktikan, kalau dugaan kita benar?" tanya Shikamaru. Itachi tersenyum penuh arti. Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru bergindik ngeri melihat senyum Itachi.

.

.

.

Sakura sibuk membaca buku pelajaran, dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Ino. "Sakura-_chan_, kau mendangarkanku tidak?" ujar Ino cemberut. "Iya, iya, aku mendengarkanmu" ucap Sakura tanpa memandang Ino dan terus fokus membaca materi yang ada dibuku tersebut. Tanda segitiga muncul di dahi Ino "Sakura-_chan_…." Teriak Ino. Sakura hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi mendengar Ino berteriak kencang.

Sakura menatap tajam Ino tapi Ino sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan Sakura. Ino justru balik menatap tajam Sakura. Merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Ino, dengan berat hati Sakura mengalah. "Baiklah, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan, Ino-_chan_? Ucap Sakura pasrah.

Senyum mengembang diwajah cantik Ino "Sakura-_chan_, aku dengar akan ada murid baru tiga orang sekaligus." Ucap Ino antusias.

"Lantas, apa hubungannya denganku" tanya Sakura malas.

"Khukhukhu" tawa Ino membuat perasaan Sakura jadi tidak enak.

"Hentikan tawa menjijikanmu itu!" kesal Sakura.

"Aku serius Sakura-_chan_" ucap Ino dengan nada merajuk.

"Aku juga serius, memangnya apa hubungannya denganku?" sewot Sakura.

"ahahahahah" lepas sudah tawa Ino yang dari tadi dia tahan, Sakura mengkerutkan alisnya, tanda dia tidak mengerti. Ino menutup melutnya untuk menahan suara tawanya.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan suara tawaku, Sakura-_chan_" senyum Ino.

"Sakura-chan, kau ingat pria kemarin yang menolongmu?" tanya Ino

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Sakura, bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan pria kemarin yang sudah menolongnya.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura cepat.

"Bohong" seru Ino tidak percaya, "Mana mungkin kau melupakannya begitu cepat."

"Kalau tidak percaya, ya sudah sana pergi, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Usir Sakura.

Dengan langkah malas Ino meninggalkan kelas Sakura, tapi sebelum Ino pergi berbalik dan berteriak kepada Sakura bahwa orang yang kemarin menolongnya, adalah salah satu dari murid baru tersebut.

"mungkinkah,…" ujar Sakura, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha menghilangkan pemikirannya trhadap anak laki-laki tersebut.

_**Flash back**_

Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Ino. 'Sial, kenapa lari Ino-chan semakin cepat' maki Sakura.

Tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berubah menjadi hijau, Sakura menerobos _zebra cross_ dan hampir saja tertabrak sebuah mobil. Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang, Sakura menengok kebelakang, wajah Sakura sontak memerah melihat seorang pria tampan sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura terpana melihat sosok pria yang sudah menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria berambut pirang berkulit tan tersebut. Dengan malu-malu Sakura menjawab pertanyaan pangeran berkuda putih tersebut.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Sakura pelan.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa?" senyum Naruto. Sakura mengangguk senang menyetujuin peryataan pengeran impiannya tersebut.

"Tapi,…ngomong-ngomong dadamu kecil sekali nona, aku saja sampai tidak sadar, bahwa yang aku pegang itu dada seorang perempuan. Tadinya aku pikir itu perutmu" ujar Naruto tanpa beban dan memberikan Sakura senyum mataharinya, yang membuat semua wanita terpanah melihatnya.

Sakura mematung mendengar ucap polos bin _hentai_ Naruto. Hancur sudah semua pemikiran Sakura tentang pria yang sudah menolongnya. Mendengar perkataan pria yang baru saja menolongnya, membuat Sakura sadar, pria ini tidak memeluknya. Tapi justru meremas dadanya.

Tanda segitiga muncul di dahi Sakura, tangan Sakura sudah mengepal dan gigi Sakura mengeluarkan bunyi gemeletuk.

"Dasar _baka hentai !_" teriak Sakura meninju wajah tampan Naruto, Naruto terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian.

Semua orang memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sakura terhadap Naruto. Merasa diperhatiakan oleh semua orang yang berada disana, membuat Sakura benar-benar malu.

Melihat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah, Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju ke sebrang.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka. Memperhatikan Sakura, dari dia hampir tertabrak mobil sampai meminju pria yang sudah menolongnya. "Gadis itu kasar sekali, benar-benar merepotkan" Shikamaru berbicara kepada Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke memperhatikan apa yang menimpa Sahabatnya.

Tidak terima Sahabatnya dikatakan sebagai wanita kasar oleh pria tidak dikenal, membuat Ino naik pitam.

"Hey kau,! Pria dengan model rambut nanas!" tunjuk Ino kepada pria berambut nanas.

"Siapa? Aku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, memangnya siapa lagi yang punya rambut nanas disini?" Ino bercak pinggang.

Shikamaru memperhatikan Ino dari atas sampah bawah. 'Sayang sekali, padahal dia gadis yang cantik. tapi kelakuannya seperti itu. Tch, merepotkan'

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Shikamaru membuat Ino tambah kesal. "Apa lihat-lihat?" bentak Ino.

"Dengarnya, tuan kepala nanas. Aku tidak suka jika anda menghina teman saya. Mengerti!" sewot Ino. Tanpa memiliki otak genius pun, semua orang tahu. Jika Ino tidak suka ada orang yang menghina sahabatnya.

"Kau teman gadis itu?" tanya Shikamaru menyelidik.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Ino menatap tajam.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, Shikamaru tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau tahu nona, semua orang akan berfikir kalau temanmu itu gadis yang kasar, melihat kelakuannya seperti tadi." senyum Shikamaru mengigatkan Ino akan kelakuan Sakura.

"Seharusnya, temanmu berterima kasih kepada orang yang sudah menolongnya, bukan malah menghajarnya didepan umum" lanjut Shikamaru berjalan ke sebelah Ino.

Ino kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyangkal perkataan Shikamaru. Memang benar, apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru!

"Ta..tapi.." Ino bingung apa yang harus dia katakana untuk membela Sakura.

"Tapi apa, nona?" Shikamaru berbisik ditelinga Ino. Ino bisa merasakan napas Shikamaru menggelitik telinganya. Melihat wajah sangar Ino berubah menjadi ketakutan membuat Shikamaru senang, tanpa Ino sadari pria yang dia anggap menyebalkan itu sudah berada didepannya. Shikamaru merapikan poni Ino.

"Eh?" Ino terkejut dengan sikap pria ini, jika tadi dia mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal dan marah. Tapi sekarang, dia justru merapikan rambutnya.

Ino mendongkak ke atas untuk melihat wajah pria yang sudah membuatnya kesal dan malu sekaligus. Entah kenapa? melihat wajah Shikamaru yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, membuat Ino tanpa sadar memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Shikamaru memperhatikan gadis itu begitu dekat, langsung menyeringai.

"Tidak ku sangka, ternyata kau pervert juga. Berharap aku menciummu di depan umum, nona!" bisik Shikamaru.

Ino langsung membuka mata dan mendapati pemandangan yang memuakkan. Di mana dia melihat pria tadi tersenyum puas dan pergi meninggalkanya.

"Ino, ayo kita pulang" ujar Sakura menarik pergelangan Ino.

Sasuke dari tadi melihat kedua rekannya terlibat perdebatan dengan seorang gadis, memutuskan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke terus berjalan menelurusi jalanan kota Konoha tanpa sengaja menabrak sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Ah, _gomenasai_" ucap gadis yang menabrak Sasuke.

Sasuke mempuyai pirasat bahwa gadis ini sengaja menabraknya untuk berkenalan atau melihatnya dari dekat.

Sasuke menatap tajam, gadis yang menabraknya. "_Go-gomen,_ su-ngg-uh, a-ku ti-dak sengaja menabrakmu." Ujar Hinata ketakutan.

"punya mata tidak, hah!" bentak Sasuke. "Hiks…hiks.._go-gomenasai, gomenasai_.." isak Hinata.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat gadis itu menangis karna ia bentakkan.

Semua orang memperhatikannya, benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sasuke membentak orang yang memperhatikannya. Tangisan Hinata bertambah keras, membuat Sasuke panik, ia langsung memeluk dan segera membekap mulut Hinata.

"Emhhhhhh….Emhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" kepala Hinata bergerak ke kanan- kiri, berusaha melepaskan dekapan Sasuke.

"Diam!" desis Sasuke tajam berbisik ke telinga Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, sambil terisak

"Jika kau masih menangis…aku,..tidak akan segan-segan membuat hidupmu menderita!" ancam Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk lagi, Sasuke menyeringai melihat gadis itu. Ini pertama ia melihat seorang gadis ketakutan dan tidak tertarik kepadanya. 'Menarik' pikir Sasuke. Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa dia belum melepaskan pelukkannya kepada Hinata.

"A..a-no," cicit Hinata pelan "Bi-bisakah, tuan melepaskan pelukan tuan." Hinata menunduk, dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah orang yang membuatnya ketakutan. Sasuke kembali menatap tajam Hinata 'Tuan, kau bilang tuan." Harga diri Sasuke merasa terinjak-injak mendengar gadis yang telah menabraknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak seseorang tidak begitu jauh.

Sasuke dan Hinata reflek menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Sai-_kun_" ucap Hinata senang. Sai berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Lepaskan dia!" perintah Sai, matanya berkilat menahan amarah melihat kekasihnya dipeluk oleh pria lain di depan umum.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tidak rela jika harus melepaskan pelukannya kepada gadis itu. Hinata langsung menghambur kepelukan Sai. Hinata memeluk erat Sai, Sai membalas pelukkan Hinata, dia elus rambut Hinata. Sai tahu, jika Hinata pasti ketakutan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang asing.

"Aku takut" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ada disini" Sai memeluk Hinata lebih erat. Sasuke memandang tajam Sai, dia tidak suka melihat gadis itu dipeluk oleh pria lain.

Sai melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap pacarku?" desis Sai. 'Apa bagusnya pria itu dibandingkan aku' pikir Sasuke.

"Memeluknya"ucap Sasuke menyeringai melihat raut wajah Sai.

Grab

Sai mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke dan siap mengarahkan sebuah pukulan di wajah Sasuke. Namun sebuah tangan mungil menghentikan pergerakan Sai.

"Jangan lakukan itu Sai-_kun_" mohon Hinata.

"Aku…tidak ingin melihat pria yang kucintai terluka."lanjut Hinata. Seperti sebuah mantra, Sai melepaskan cengkramannya .

Dan berbalik tersenyum kepada Hinata, "Maaf, karna pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian" ujar Sai merasa bersalah. " Tidak apa-apa, lagi pu-pula, bu-bukan dia yang salah, tapi aku yang salah karna telah menabraknya" aku Hinata.

Sai menetuk kedua alisnya, "D-dia ju-st-ru me-no-lo-ngku, yang hampir terjatuh" bohong Hinata. Sai tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hinata ucapkan. Sai tahu, jika Hinata berbicara gagap itu artinya dia sedang gugup ataupun berbohong. "Kau gagap lagi Hinata_-chan_"

"Sai-_kun_," ujar Hinata memaikan jari telunjuknya, tidak ingin melihat lama-lama wajah pria yang berani memeluk Hinata. Sai memutuskan untuk mengajak pergi Hinata dari tempat itu "Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" ajak Sai

Sai menatap tajam Sasuke sebelum dia pergi bersama Hinata.

Hinata menengok kebelakang mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan terima kasih. Mesti tidak mendengar suara Hinata, melihat pergerakan bibir gadis tersebut, Sasuke yakin bahwa gadis itu mengucapkan kata maaf dan terima kasih.

"Gadis bodoh, kenapa kau malah berbohong" senyum Sasuke.

Sementara Itu, Naruto memengangi wajahnya yang memar, akibat pukulan gadis yang dia tolong.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" gumam Naruto.

_**Flash back end**_

Bel tanda di mulainya pelajaran telah berbunyi, menandakan semua murid _Konoha high school_, akan memulai aktivitas belajarnya.

"_Ohayou minna_" sapa pria bermasker yang di ketahui sebagai salah seorang _sensei_ di sekolah _Konoha high school._

"_Ohayou sensei_" ucap kompak murid 2-4

"Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Namikaze_-san_, Silahkan masuk kedalam kelas"

Wajah Sakura langsung pucat seketika mengetahui pria itu, pria _hentai_ bin mesum yang sudah seenaknya mengatakan bahwa..err..dadanya rata.

"Kau!"teriak Sakura berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangan.

"Oh, hai, ternyata kau bersekolah disini" senyum Naruto.

"Kau mengenalnya Haruno-_san_?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ti…" belum sempai Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya, Naruto sudah memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Iya sensei, Haruno-_san_ itu pacarku" ujar Naruto tanpa dosa. Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, itulah yang Sakura rasakan sekarang.

Sontak semua penghuni kelas memandang Sakura. Pasalnya, semua murid _Konoha high school_ tahu, seperti apa sifat dan karakter seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sudah banyak murid laki-laki yang Sakura tolak cintanya dengan alasan ingin fokus belajar. Tapi sekarang, seorang murid baru yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Sakura.

"Baiklah Namikaze-_san,_ kau boleh duduk di belakang Haruno-_san_" Sakura memandang tajam Naruto. Naruto berjalan menuju Sakura, Naruto berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Naruto membungkuk dan berbisik pelan "Pembalasan dariku, Haruno-_san_" lalu berjalan melewati Sakura.

*** To be continued ***

_**Mohon minna memberi komentar tentang fic ini**_

_**Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk temanku "Shinobi squad" moga tidak mengecewakan squad, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya, aku buat fic Narusaku.**_

_**Review kalian adalah semangat bagiku.**_

_**Arigatou, ^_^**_


End file.
